Witch Hazel
by AyanoUchiha
Summary: I'M BACK! MY first fic where the protagonist is a villain! Summary in the story.


**Witch Hazel**

**Village disgrace Kiala Long gets the chance for revenge when the villages elders try to sell her off again to the newest traveler to Longcun- Chase Young- who undoes the blindfold (literally) that frees her from the chains of blindness, both physically and personally. Join her as she descends into darkness...**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

The rain poured relentlessly as I reached home. Three months and nothing has changed from what I can feel. I take the familiar path left of the main gate, where my Gran lived. I felt around for the stables, where she kept the local dragons. From what I remember, Lucar was here, sick for six months, and his mate, Ailiann (I-lee-anne) was pregnant. The dragons awaken and snort in recognition. "I told you I would come back." Lucar's aura brightens, then darkens again.

**"Why do they insist on selling you? It will never work. They should accept that you cannot be sold."**

**"Lucar, you know how those humans think. They believe just because she can perform black magic, she is a threat. She can perform black magic, but can't use it if she's blind." **And that was true for the black magic I learned from the tomes Gran had, who originally received them from a childhood friend, also a Witcher [1]. I can use white magic, which is mostly used for healing dragons and the sickest residents. I dry off by Lucar's fire, and go to the cottage. Gran was already outside, feeling lighter on her feet. She must be elated of my return. Then again... when is she not?

"You're home." I rushed into her embrace, holding her tightly. The rain finally stops.

_"Wǒ hěn xiǎngniàn nǐ, dà..._[2]" I began to pour out all my sorrows, even about the mental destruction of my virginity. I touched a man but I didn't want to. _I felt a man's release on my hands..._ And I hated every ounce and second of it. He never went as far as raping me, but if I had stayed any longer, he would have. I was dirtied in my mind, but Gran was accepting of my torture, soothing me as she led me inside.

**Three days later...**

A villager looking for Gran caught me as I was heading back into the cottage from tending to Ailiann and her recently born young.

"THAT DEMON RETURNED?!" She shrieked, making my ears bleed from the volume. Gran was making some tea, smells like, when the woman yelled.

"Idiot! She is blind, not deaf!" _Of course not, but I wish I was. That hurt my ears! _"What do you need?" The woman needed some herbs for her daughter's dowry, so Gran tells me to pick a few sweet herbs from the south side of her garden. After doing so, I head back inside and overhear their conversation.

"It's too bad that girl is a Witcher. She would make for a good nurse like yourself." Gran slammed her cup down, enraged.

"IT'S TOO BAD PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT SHE HAS MORE TO OFFER THAN BEING TRADED AROUND LIKE A TOY TO EVERY TOM, DICK, AND HARRY WITH CHANGE IN THEIR POCKETS THAT PASS THROUGH THIS VILLAGE!" The woman shifted in fear.

"Yue, please! You know as well as I, that she will be here for a while. It's only a matter of time before you will again see her dragged out of your home, put into those modern slave clothes, chained and carried off. A witch is better off a slave. You must understand... You cannot keep protecting her. She is unfit to live in our society, just like your friend Qiuyue. They are a threat to our very way of life." I place the herbs on the table and go to my room.

"Qiuyue was a _Wiccan- _a harmless, social Wiccan," Gran mumbled in harsh, hushed tones, "And you threw her out!" The lady sighed.

"But still, you are not in those days anymore. Count it a blessing they that let her live." There is shuffling, and I assume Gran got up from her seat. She is making the wrappings for the herbs.

"Whether you realize it or not, that girl helps me heal you ingrates. Do what you will, but when you get your just rewards, don't come to me with your wounds!"

**Two months later**

It was a normal morning for me, until I returned to the cottage from helping Ailiann with her young. The smell of sweet rolls filled my nostrils and Gran takes note of my presence.

"Ki-Ki..." There was a twinge of hurt in her voice, and my stomach drops.

"They're going to sell me again...aren't they?" The pregnant silence and the soft thump of something hitting the floor alarms me that my Gran is crying. I embrace her and smile at her, hoping she can see it. "It's okay Gran, I'll just come back, like I always do. I always promise to come back to you, don't I?" Just then, her door is burst into, and we scowl at the person ruining the moment.

"We have another-" Gran interrupts him- the mayor's brother. She tells him not to finish his sentence, but he yanks me out of her hold, and chaos ensues. I try to calm everyone down, and we go to the Yuns' cottage, where Jiayi lives with her twins, Jiao and Huan.

"Yun, get out here!" I hear Jiao's light and hurried footsteps as I was thrown at her and she was ordered to clean me up. After some light conversation about the medical status of the home, Jiayi guides me to the bath, sighing in weariness.

She lectures me on the rights I have as a village cash cow-which are none, mind you. I ask why everyone despised me- well, the Yuns and Gran not included. She said it was because I was a Witcher, and that they fear me. Even though I know that, I still mentally break down in tears. Just because I exist, I am suddenly a threat to society. We converse like this for several minutes when we hear a loud _thump._

"Mama! Jiao passed out again!" Jiao must have had another vision. The Yun twins are seers, Huan can see into the future, while Jiao can see into the past. Sometimes, she gets visions of the future, but they are often unclear to her eyes and uncertain. After waking her up, Jiayi helps me into my clothes, which consists of a sleeveless leotard, stockings and a sash. I am then chained up and taken from the Yun house.

After I am lead into Town Hall, I am shoved to the ground. There is a strange voice sighing in annoyance. "I don't need a slave! I have enough help at home!" He sounds handsome. I wish I could see so I could be able to tell if his looks match his voice.

"Oh, but Mr. Young, you can never have too much help. This brat can't see, but she learns quickly and is a good maid. I hear she is also-"

"I don't need any more help." I have the feeling he's looking at me. "It's obvious the girl can't see, if you blindfolded her." I have heard that from every new master I got. Maybe it's true, but it doesn't feel like it's there... I feel a silken glove on my cheek and I flinch at the contact. He whispers for me to relax and I immediately do so, waiting for his next move on my body. I close my eyes. If he means to kill me, I want to have a lasting memory of my eyelids closing in a futile attempt to escape my demise. When I open them, color begins to flood through, and I look around frantically, hoping it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is the first time the main character becomes a villainess in my fics... I am having so much fun! XD**

**1: Witcher- Females able to use magic, regardless of type. Wiccans are also known here as White Witches. The male version is Warlock. Mages (Male or Female) use more than one type of color magic.**

**2: "I missed you, Gran." in Chinese.**

**~AyanoUchiha**


End file.
